Isolated
by J.L.G93
Summary: When you see Clare Edwards you think she is the innocent little girl everyone always thought her to be, but when you really get to know her you know there is more to her that meets the eye... Not so good with summeries so if you want just R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_Oh great it's 4:30 on a Saturday morning!_ I thought as I woke once again to my parents screaming at each other. So as usual I sneak out of bed and creep to the top of the stairs just in earshot of my "perfect" parents, when I hear glass shatter followed by my mom screaming, " How could you do this to our family Randal? what will the church committee think? More importantly how will Clare take this, her and Darcy have been through enough, and now I find out what your "business trips" really are every week! Have you even thought about what your impulsive and primal actions would lead to? Think about our f-family, think about everythi…."_ Did that really just happen?_ Since when did my_ father_ become abusive? I thought as I watched my mother be silenced by my father's hand to the face…" Helen will you shut your mouth for one fucking second and let _me_get a word in for once goddammit!" My mom just stood there, shock clearly written across her face, along with a fresh red handprint. I stand here for the second time this morning horrified and shocked. First reason being; My father _slapped_ my mom, second reason being; No one in my family, and I mean NO ONE has ever used God's name in vein **ever** before…. So with all this being said I run to my bathroom, lock the door and grab a new blade, and with one swift movement I have a new cut on my wrist…. Once I stop the bleeding I pull my sleeve back down to cover all my new and old cuts. I know what you are all thinking. _Since when does Saint Clare cut to solve her problems? _Well I'm going to put it in the most simple way: Everyone I grow close to ends up leaving me one way or another, Darcy went to Kenya after her rape, K.C and Jenna are together and pay no attention to me anymore, Alli and I are drifting apart since she has been spending half her time hanging out with Jenna and the other half of it trying to become popular, and then there are my parents who are to busy "disagreeing" with each other to pay any attention to me anymore, and if I have no one to talk to (which I _don't_ cause I will not get close to anyone anymore.) I need a different way to cope with my problems and I have found my new way in self-inflicted pain. _Time to sleep._ Was my only thought while I made my way back to my room…

_Beep Beep Beep….. What the hell? Oh right alarm. Wait it's only Sunday! _I get up and turn off my alarm and the first the I notice is my phone… I have 4 missed calls from Fitz and 2 from Bianca. Then I see what day it is. _It's fucking Monday! Wow. _I slept through the whole weekend great! So with this being realized I grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower. When I got out I pulled on a red and black stripped cami, black skinnies, a grey hoody and black converse. After I got dressed I put on grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. After my make up I flew down the stairs and to my _surprise _my mom and dad weren't there, figures. I quickly grabbed an apple and some money mom left me and stepped out of the house to see Fitz leaning casually against his red Ford Fusion, so I decided to tease him, cause I know he likes me more then he likes his _girlfriend_ and my best friend, Bianca. I know I said before that I don't get close to anyone after everything but they came to me, and now I'm like their ring leader, and they get me for_ me_. And before you ask. Yes I have a car, two actually one of them is a hearse that my grandfather left me in his will since he owned a funeral home, and it was the same hearse that carried him and my grandma both to their funerals. Oh yeah and my other car I got from my Aunt Lexes(they are the richer part of the family.) anyways she got me a red and black Mustang Boss, but my cars are in the shop for their smog checks and something was wrong so I have no car for the time being. "Hey Fitzy boy." I asked in a seductive voice. " S-s-she is sick t-today." He managed to stutter out. "What's wrong Fitz? Scared to ride alone with _me_?" I asked while I caressed his cheek. "No, w-why would you t-think that?" He questioned." Oh no reason, you just seem a little tense." I said and started messaging his shoulders. Just when he started to relax I let go and said, " Well we should get to school. Don't cha think?" He quickly opened his eyes and said," y-yeah we should." I just laughed and got in the driver seat, and he looked at me like I was crazy this car is his baby and no one drives but him, but that's not gonna stop me. "What do you think your doing? No one drives but me." I gave him a death glare and said." Yeah until now, so get your punk ass in and hand over the keys damn!" He looked kind of scared hah, but did as he was told. He got in the passenger seat and gave me the keys, I started the car and headed for the hell hole known as Degrassi. Fitz lit a cigarette and handed it to me, I gladly took it, then he lit another one for himself and he gave me a flirtatious smirk and I winked and rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek at a red light. He instantly started to blush and asked," What was that for?" I just merely shrugged and started to drive again. After about ten minutes of driving and smoking we finally reached the school. I parked in my parking spot. I then looked over at Fitz and said," If I ever see this car in this spot and I didn't park it then you will end up in the back of my fucking hearse okay?" He sat there and looked at me then nodded slowly as if trying to let what I just said sink in then he quickly said, "Got it Clare, you will kill me and anyone else that parks here, but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that." I nodded. "Yeah that's true hah." As I stepped out of the car I noticed a _hearse_across the lot. " Fitz is there really a hearse over there, or am I missing Mortisha more then I thought?" Morticia is my hearse. "Umm no Clare your not _that_crazy, and yes there really is a hearse over there." "Oh okay then thanks… Wait what?" I just remembered that he called me crazy, even if he was kidding. So I punched his arm playfully. "Ow! What was that for? And by the way you punch like a guy." That my friend was for calling me crazy hah." We sat there for a minute starring at nothing then burst into laughter. We were both grabbing the car for support. When our laughter died down I put a serious face on. "Hey Fitzy can you do me a favor

hun?" He replied, "Oh god. What do you want me to do now?" "Well…" I turned around to face him and gave him a mysterious smirk. Once he looked at me he caught on to my look and sighed. "What?" I asked innocently " Okay okay, I need you to check out who the hearse driver is… I need you to get me their name, age and anything you can. I need you to be their friend, no matter how much it kills you to be nice you have to do it for _me_…. Please please please please please! I gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster, and once I saw him look away and sigh I knew I had one, just then he said, " Damn it…. Uhg! Okay fine Clare I'll do it…" He stopped mid sentence and gave me a devious smile that I knew all to well. Uh-Oh this can't be good… "What do you want Fitz?" "Well lets just say…. You owe me baby blue. " Why does he have to be so sweet sometimes? And he is the only one that I don't hit when he calls me something other then my name… I rolled my eyes and said "And what exactly do I owe you _Mark_?" He hates his full name. "You will figure that out in time Clare." He winked and started to walk away when I pulled him back gently…. "You do know you have a girlfriend, and she is my _best friend_right? I really have to keep you in check while she's gone." I smirked at him, Then I asked, "Where are you going Fitzy?" " I am going to do your dirty work for you Miss Edwards." And with that he winked and walked away…

**Fitz's POV**

What the _hell_ just happened? Why is it that I can't say "no" when I look into her crystal clear blue eyes? _Come on Fitz, you can't let her do that to you…. Apparently I can…_ I was walking towards the hearse when I noticed it's a new kid…. A new _Guy _. Well that's just great Clare is probably going to fall for him and I will never get my shot… FUCK! "Hey man what's up? I'm Fitz."

He turned around to look at me and holds his hand out, I took his hand and he said, " Hey, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but please call me Eli." I looked at him in a, Are-you-serious- kind of way… This kid can really talk…. "Hey, yeah so _Eli_ do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I can't believe I'm doing this. He looks shocked. "Uh… Yeah sure. Thanks man, but why?" Seriously can't he just except the offer and leave it at that? I was about to say something like that but remembered that I have to be _nice_. So instead I said, " I saw that your new here, and lets face it people can be dicks…." I turned and started to walk back to Clare, when I decided to turn back and say, " And you should fit in just fine." Now I really was going to walk away but this time he stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder… "What do you mean by, 'I should fit in just fine?'" I sighed and turned around _again…._"I mean you will fit in great with us. What I mean by that is, Clare and the rest of us are different then everyone else here. For example; We don't care what people think and we are what most of the people call here "The Misfits." "Do you get it now Eli?" He nodded and I walked back to Clare.. Right when she knew I could hear her she asked, " Well what did you find out Fitzy?" Fitzy? Really? Oh well it's cute when she says it. WAIT! Did I just say it's _cute_when she says it? OH yeah I was talking to her, I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts… "I know that his name is Elijah Goldsworthy, but he prefers Eli." She looked like she was about to kill me or something jeez…. "That's all you found out? Really Fitz?" "Clare I just met the guy. give me some time to get more out of him. Okay?" She nodded and said, "Well until you find out more about _Elijah _then I owe you nothing." She winked and walked away…. Damn, Clare Edwards you are going to be the death of me… With your gorgeous blue eyes, your short auburn curls, and those tight fucking jeans and how can I forget those stupid revealing tank tops and STOP! I can't think about Clare like that, I have a girlfriend and there is the fact that I would never do that to Clare unless she was 100% sure that she would NOT regret it….

**Eli's POV**

Well that was weird? Whatever at least he didn't fuck with me for driving a hearse or wearing all black, so he's pretty cool…. Or at least I hope he is…..

I wonder if that cute girl was his girlfriend, probably so I shouldn't get my hopes up. Plus she looks to nice and innocent to get involved with someone that "dresses like the Devil's son" or so I've been told.

**Clare's POV**

Elijah Goldsworthy huh? Well I can't wait to get to know him he looks… Interesting. Well from afar that is I wonder if he will WAIT! What am I saying? _Clare remember, you can never have real feelings for someone because it will just blow up in your face like last time, or like with Darcy, Peter and Spinner, Alli and Johnny and mom and dad….._That's why you don't like Fitz. Remember? There's that and he is dating your best friend, ya'know Bianca? So I don't date anymore but I do have friends with benefits. Okay so now that I remember _that_ I guess I should go to my locker and get stuff for my first class, Media Immersion… When I get to my locker Fitz is leaning casually against it so I greet him. "Hey. Miss me already?" He smirks and replies, "Ha-ha Clare, cute." I let out a small laugh. "Yeah I know right I'm just _soo adorable."_ And roll my eyes… "Clare you know you are so much more then that right?" Now that was not what I was expecting… I don't really know what to say to that, so I said, "Yes Mark whatever you say…. So did you say that B is sick today?" He nodded slowly and said, " Yeah that's what I said why?" This is about to get fun… I started to mess with his hair and drag my other hand down his chest…. DAMN he has a nice body. Who knew? _Focus Clare! _With that I turned around to open my locker and he gently took my wrist and pulled me into him and whispered in my ear, "Answer my question Edwards." I involuntarily shivered and whispered back Innocently, "I was just curious. Why do you care?" He shrugged "No reason. But maybe you shouldn't be such a tease, it might get you in _trouble_one day." He teased with a wink…. I decided to tease him back…. more… "Well you know that I live for trouble." I said leaning in like I am going to kiss him, then I turn to my locker and get the stuff I need. when I turn back to him he is about ten shades paler then usual. " Hah. Come on Fitzy boy, we don't want to be late now do we?" He shook his head and said, "Umm, yes we do, and it will be worth it." He smirked and lead me to the back of the school….. What the fuck is he up to… Oh yeah, Bianca knows me and Fitz are friends with benefits, but we just kiss and she only lets us when she is with us.. Hell me and B are friends with benefits…. "Fitz?" "Yes Clare?" "Why are we here? You know B only lets us do shit when she's here?" "I know but what B doesn't know won't hurt her, and you are like our ring leader so she shouldn't care." Do they really think of me as their ring leader? Oh well think what they want…. "Fitz I don't kn…" Fitz cut me off.. "Clare don't worry it's just a kiss, like always." Well he does have a point, it's not like we are getting intimate. Right? "Okay Fitz you win." He pulled me into him and our lips connected, then his tongue slid across my lip and I granted him access, we fought for dominance….. After about six minutes we pulled apart for air, I grabbed his hand and we were off to Media Immersion….The bell rang ten minutes ago _great more detention…._ We entered the class room and said, "Mr. Fitzgerald, Miss. Edwards what are your _wonderful_ excuses this time?" I looked at Fitz and he painted a smirk on his face and said, "Ms. Oh, what else would we be doing that is worth being late other then making out?" Did he really just say that? I guess he did because the whole class erupted in laughter and me and Fitz joined so it didn't look suspicious… Then I said, "Funny _Mark_, but the truth is that…. My car broke down and he was already on his way to school when I called and he came to come get me, so I guess it's my fault…. I swear to God." All my teachers still think that I'm little Saint Clare so she should think I am serious when I swear to God, but truth is, I don't follow any religion anymore….. "Okay well I believe _you_ young lady, but that will not save you both from detention with me after school okay?" We both nodded and took our seats next to each other…. For me the rest of class was a blur. I keep picturing a scale and on one side it says Fitz and on the other it says… _Eli?_

**Fitz's POV**

Wow that was hilarious, of course she would believe not so Saint Clare, oh the irony I was the one telling the truth and the stupid teacher believes the lie…. Why is Clare so out of it today, usually she at least pretends to pay attention in class, but she's making no effort whatsoever… *BRIINNGG* Well theres the bell, damn she's still not paying attention, well time to make her….

I stand up and grab her shoulders and start to message them. At first she is tense then she starts to relax and come back o reality.. I bend down and whisper, "Clare if we don't go now then we will be late to second period to." That seemed to snap her out of it… She yelled, "OH. Shit, lets go." She practically flew out of there and to her locker.. " So Clare are you ready for gym." "Yes. sadly this is where we part ways until lunch, so I guess I will meet you at our bench outside?" "Of course Cuh-lare. See ya then baby blue." I winked and walked towards algebra….. Yay._ NOT!_

The rest of my classes were a blur without Clare to mess with or talk to….

**Clare's POV**

The rest of the day was a blur to me cause I didn't really have anyone to talk to since B's not here and me and Fitz only have MI, lunch and English together and the rest I have with B…. Oh good it's _finally _time for lunch… After this I only have to go through English…. Fuck, I forgot we got detention. Well at least I have Fitz to go down with me, and he can't ditch unless I do cause he's my ride…

**Eli's POV**

My first day here hasn't been that bad, because so far no one has even really acknowledged that I drive a hearse and wear all black…. It's even better then I thought cause almost right after I got out of my car a guy asked me to eat lunch with him and his friends, so I thought, _"why the hell not?" _At first when he asked me to eat with him I thought that it was a trick like "embarrass the new " emo" kid." But I calmed down when he walked away and started to talk to a girl that looked very cute from here at least, and I am hoping that she will be one of his friends he sits with….. Even if she is his girlfriend, I would still love to get to know her….. I wonder what he meant when he said that him and his friends are _different?_… Oh well I guess I shouldn't think to much of it, and besides that it's time for lunch I guess I should try to find Fitz?

**Fitz's POV**

Lunch time finally. I quickly walked to Clare's locker to wait for her, and about five minutes later she appeared, and the fun begins… "Hey Clare. What's the rush? Couldn't wait to see me?" She looked at me then opened her locker and said, "Yeah if that's what you would like to think…. But I am starving so let's go get some lunch!" She practically screamed the last part.. I started to laugh and she smacked my arm and smiled at me… " Ow! You know Clare you should try to hit softer, not even B hits _that_ hard." It's true and B has never lost a fight… But I have never seen Clare fight so I don't know what she's capable of….. She was about to punch my arm but I caught her arm. When I grabbed her arm she winced like it hurt. How did that hurt her, I barley had a grip on her so why did that hurt so mu…_ Oh my god…._ "Clare." I said gently. "What?" She talked with venom in her voice… "Are you hurting yourself again?" " No!" She screamed quickly. "If your not then roll up your sleeve." She looked down and answered "No. Your not the boss of me?" Oh god Clare why do you do this?

**Clare's POV**

_Crap_! "I umm…I have to go." I closed my locker and turned towards the cafeteria when I ran into someone and fell on my ass.. "Fuck." I muttered under my breathe… I looked behind me and Fitz was running over here.. I heard him say. "Thanks man, great timing." With a laugh… _Great_… I got up and looked at Fitz then the person I ran into and said, "Yeah thanks a lot… Now _he_ gets his way… again." I turned to Fitz and said, "Okay Fitz you win. I lied, I am, but we can talk about it after the detention that you got us. Okay?" Fitz turned his attention to me and his expression went form amused to serious and concerned, then he said, "Okay Edwards I'll hold you to that. But right now….." He turned to the guy I ran into. OH I almost forgot he was here… Then Fitz said, "Clare, meet my new _friend_Eli. Eli meet my best friend Clare." Oh shit, this is Elijah Goldsworthy? He is so…..Wow. That's the only thing I could think of just wow…. I snapped out of it now realizing why Fitz looked so amused before… I held my hand out and said, "Yeah. Hi I'm Clare nice to meet you." He shook my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Elijah but I prefer El…" I cut him off.. "Yeah I know, you prefer Eli." He looked shocked, then once again amused.. "Wow are you stalking me or something?" Hah yeah right… I have someone else for that just kidding… "Actually… No, Fitzy here hasn't shut up about you since this morning." I said as I nudged Fitz with my elbow, he gave me a death glare and I just started to laugh my ass off….. "Ha-ha. Very cute Clare. You are really in the mood for lying today, aren't you?"

**Eli's POV**

Okay well this is kind of weird… So this is Clare huh? She look like the girl he was talking to earlier… I just remembered he introduced her as his _best friend_.. That's a pretty good sign, and now that I see her up close she does not look very innocent…. "So you guys have detention?" They both nodded and I said, "Good, maybe you can show me where it happens?" Fitz said, "Yeah sure, I guess."

**Fitz's POV**

It looks like little Eli has taken an interest in Clare…. Maybe he could be good for her and actually get her to date again…. I will admit, I'm jealous cause they seem to like each other, but only little jealous cause Clare said that she likes me and that she probably always will because of how close we have grown, but she also said that we could never date… Not because she doesn't want to, but because she really wants us to stay friends and after that K.C. jerk she thinks all relationships will end in that… So weirdly I'm okay with just friends with benefits… Okay so after my little conversation with myself and realized that we are now standing in an empty hall so I decided to speak up… "Hey guys I think we should get to lunch before we get into any more trouble." I said this and gave Clare a playful smile when I said the word trouble… She laughed and started to walk away, leaving me and Eli standing there completely out of it… I heard Clare say, "Well… Are you guys coming, or do I have to drag you there?" I decided to play along…. Eli on the other hand Started to walk towards her and Clare said, "Fitzy? Are you coming?" I said, "Nah. I think I'll take you up on that offer and you can drag me." She laughed and walked over to me, grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "If you don't come then you don't get what I owe you." With that being said she let go and walked away again, but this time I followed suit and we were off to lunch…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's P.O.V**

Hah I knew that would get Fitz to follow… I really can't wait to get to know Eli, he seems interesting. When we got our luch we headed for my table outside and sat down. Fitz and Eli were talking about some new comic book or somethin, I wasn't really paying attention to that cause I don't care about that hah…. Just when I thought I would be able to enjoy the quiet someone puts their hands over my eyes, I already knew it was Reese cause he is always doing that to me for some reason. "Reese! What the hell?" "How did you know it was me?" "Are you really asking that question?" He noded hos head "yes" "Well if you must know, I knew it was you because you're the only one who ever does that, and you do it like every day." All he said was "Oh." I stsrted lsughong so hard that people were starting to stare but I just didn't care let 'em.

**Fitz's P.O.V**

Eli tapped my shoulder. "Yeah dude?" "Who's that?" He said pointing to Reese and Clare laughing and talking. "That my friend is Reese. Trust me you don't want to mess with him." "Well why not? Not that I really have a reason to or anything." "Okaayy. You don't want to mess with him because you would get killed. He might be skinny but dude can throw down" "Oh okay then remind me not to mess with him." "Hah yeah no problem man. So why did you want to know anyways?" "I was just curious." "Uh-huh. Are you sure it wasn't about him flirting with Clare?" "What! No! why?" "Cause dude everyone wants to get with her." "Really? I don't really blame them. So why aren't you or Reese with her?" "Reese has been trying for two years, there just friends maybe with benefits. I have tried three times in the past two years, but after Guthrie I only made it to benefits. No one really has a chance with Edwards cause of that idiot."


End file.
